Her Secret and Struggle
by Athena-san
Summary: She transfer to Seigaku High. She is full of joke and secret, does she want to tell Seigaku's regulars about her secret? How come she can do part time job as the most influential company's programmer? Is it related with her secret? While waiting for her to tell about it, she entered the female team tennis regulars! Follow her adventure here! OC. TezukaxOC, SakuRyou, SeigakuxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna~ AthenaSnowHime n Egichuu is here, with a new fanfic (of course duh~)**

**Egichuu : How are you minna-san? \(^w^)/**

**Athena-san : What. Are. You. Doing. Here, AthenaSnowHime? *death glare***

**Egichuu : Woah, woah, don't be so angry onii-sama~ Onee-chan says she wants new story~**

**Athena-san : What about… you?**

**Egichuu : I'm here to help :3**

**Athena-san : Well, that's good… Then the disclaimer, please?**

**Egichuu : Athena-san don't own Prince of Tennis, if she did, she would DIE happy~**

**Egichuu : Ah, and, one more thing~ "Athena-san" is shared account, Athena-san is a boy, and AthenaSnowHime is a girl, Ja, enjoy reading~**

**Please give it a shot!**

**Read it until chapter 5, then you can decide whether to continue read this or no. I can make sure that, it will be interesting. Thank you**

* * *

**SUMMARY AND TITLE CHANGED! Name is CHANGED!**

* * *

thought'

"Japanese, talking"

"_**English"**_

* * *

**Chapter 0 : Who is the new girl?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HER SECRET AND STRUGGLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A long messy golden hair girl was walking silently in the mist of people. She wore a light brown jacket with rabbit ear and shorts in matching color with her jacket. She seemed to be waiting for someone.

* * *

_Sakuno POV_

I sighed, "R- Ryoma-kun, you don't have to accompany me here" I said while gazing at the ground. Ryoma held his cap.

"… If I don't, you'll be lost anyway" he commented. I blushed hard, it's true… I know that too, I have no sense of direction.

"Anyway, where is she? I think she should be here by now" I said to Ryoma. I walked to the left and 'tried' to find a foreign exchange student from abroad.

* * *

Suddenly I bumped into a person. "_**Ouchie…**_" said the girl as she stood up and rubbed her butt. I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry!"

I looked carefully at the short girl, seemed like she was 140 - 150 cm, which mean she was _way_ shorter than me. She has long, very long, beautiful, although it was messy, golden hair.

* * *

"Mattaku… Are you okay?" asked Ryoma as he gave me his hand and helped me to stand up. "Ah, _**by any chance, are you Gie?**_" asked Ryoma fluently in English.

The girl stood up and gazed at me and Ryoma. "_**Yes. And you are?**_" she replied plainly.

"_**My name is Ryoma Echizen**_" said Ryoma. "_**Me… name is… Sa- Sakuno Ryuzaki**_" I said quickly with wrong accent.

* * *

Ryoma laughed a bit. I puffed my cheek, "Well, sorry for being bad at English" I said. The girl chuckled. "So you're going to escort me in Japan?" she said fluently in JAPANESE.

* * *

"Are you really from abroad?" I asked unconsciously. "From Paris, to be exact. I learned few languages when I was younger" explained the short girl.

"Wow, by the way is Gie your surname? Or family name?" I asked nervously. The girl smiled weakly at me. "I don't have family name, and that's my penname. I don't recall my surname" she explained quickly.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Ryoma walked in front of the girls to lead the way out of the airport. "Gie-chan, have you decided which sport you want to take?" asked Sakuno.

"Do you have ballet?" she asked. "None" replied Ryoma plainly. "R- Ryoma-kun, don't be rude to our guest" commented Sakuno nervously.

"A-ha~ Is Saku-chan and Chiby-kun dating?" said Gie as she smirked. Sakuno blushed hard and so did Ryoma, but Ryoma quickly pulled his cap and walked ahead.

"N- No, we aren't… _yet_" said Sakuno as she hides her red face with both of her hands. Gie smirked, "I see, 'yet' means it 'will' soon, right?" she teased Sakuno.

"Mou, Gie-chan. So, back to the topic, what will you take?" asked Sakuno. Gie held her chin, "I guess, I can take… tennis?" she asked back.

* * *

"Heeh… so you play tennis?" asked Ryoma. "I'm not that good, back there I was called strange because my tennis style, we aren't allowed to do anything more than basic style… Is Japan like that too?" asked Gie.

"Well, in Seigaku, some of the regulars got strange style, right, Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno. Ryoma nodded a bit. "Really? Then, that's good" replied Gie relieved.

"Gie-chan, how old are you?" asked Sakuno. "15, why?" she asked plainly. 'I think she is way younger than me!' shouted Sakuno in her thought.

"You are short" commented Ryoma. A vein appeared at Gie's face, although they're hidden under her hair. "Chiby-kun, _**please don't make me angry or you'll seek something… creepy**_" said Gie with creepy aura.

Anyway, they took taxi and went to Seigaku High School.

* * *

***At Seigaku Tennis team, Normal POV***

PRITTT! A sound of whistle being blown could be heard.

"Gather everyone!" shouted the couch, Ryuzaki Sumire. Tezuka, the buchou, took a step forward and asked, "What is it?"

"What time is it now?" asked Sumire while the other tennis member fell on the ground, anime style.

"Are you really gather us here to ask for time-nya~" said Eiji imitating cat gesture. "It's… 12:15 What's wrong, Coach?" asked the mother hen, Oishi.

* * *

"Ryoma and Sakuno are supposed to be here with the new exchange student. It's already 1 hour since they left, is that child ditching practice?" said Sumire with angry tone as she kept looking around.

"Don't tell me, they're doing _that_" said Fuji as he smirked. Sumire panic, "T- T- There is NO WAY! They're still 15!"

"Well, we don't know, sensei" said Momoshiro smirking. "Ii data" replied Inui.

"We're here, Gie-chan!" said Sakuno as she dragged a short girl to the tennis group. Ryoma bowed a little as he said, "I'm sorry for being late. Now, let's continue practice"

* * *

"Ryoma. 25 laps!" ordered Tezuka. "Hai" replied Ryoma plainly. "Ochibi, who's that?" asked Oishi. "A new student" said Ryoma as he went and do laps.

"Etto, her name is Gie, she doesn't have family name, and Gie is her 'penname' or so it seem" said Sakuno as she showed them Gie.

"Gie-chan, they are… Inui-senpai… Fuji-senpai… Kaidoh-senpai… Momoshiro-senpai… Oishi-senpai… Eiji-senpai… Kawamura-senpai… and Tezuka-buchou" introduced Sakuno. Gie nodded.

* * *

"Senpai, I don't really have good memory of people name, but I'll try hard to say your names correctly" said Gie as she bowed, letting her messy golden hair fall to her front side.

"She is 15 years old, and she said that she want to be in tennis team" explained Sakuno.

"Wow what a coincidence, I'm going to announce that, we will have a new girl tennis team regular!" announced Sumire.

* * *

Momoshiro shouted in reply, "We're practicing with girls?" Sumire looked at him with devil glare, "You know what? The principal gonna cut me into two if the girls team don't make it to Nationals with you guys"

Momoshiro gulped and nodded in agreement, "Good" replied Sumire. "Then when will there be the selection test?" asked Tezuka.

"Tomorrow" replied Inui shortly. Sumire nodded in agreement. "For now, I want to go around the school" said Gie to Sakuno.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Eiji stopping them. Gie looked at him and asked, "What's wrong… etto… Neko-san?"

* * *

"Neko-san?" asked Sakuno. "I'll just call him that, is it no good, neko-san?" asked Gie to Eiji as she tilted her head.

"It's okay. Ah, don't ask Ryuzaki-chan to bring you around the school, you'll just get lost" warned Eiji.

Gie smiled. "I have map, and… actually I just want to see the principal" replied Gie. "Our school has map?" asked Momoshiro.

"FSSSHH, of course that's not actual map, bakayarou" said Kaidoh. 'Fsshhh? Snake sound…' thought Gie for a bit.

"What do you say, mamushi?" asked Momoshiro in angry tone. Then both of the boys fight!

* * *

"Let's go, Saku-chan" said Gie as she walked ahead. Sakuno followed her from behind.

* * *

***At principal's office, Gie POV***

I knocked the door and enter the principal office, leaving Saku-chan outside. Inside I saw a tall old man in his 50s.

"_**How's your time in Japan?**_" asked the man. I smiled. "It's good" He smiled back, "Then, about your place to stay… here it is"

He gave me a piece of paper. 'What?' I exclaimed in my thought. "You'll do homestay at one of my honor student here" he said, as if to answer me.

"I… see, anything more I need to know?" I asked. "Here, please write which club you're in. And starting next week, we will have exams for 5 days, but that's no problem, is it?"

* * *

"Well… I can't answer your last question for sure, since I was just arrived in Tokyo just now" I replied. 'I think I still have to be accustomed with Kanji and Hiragana'

"I'm sure, you'll be our top student" he said, smirking. 'How can you be so sure? I, myself, am not sure if I can…'

"Ah, and regarding your job…" his voice trailed off. I closed my eyes, hoping for him to say yes. "I'll give it a yes" he said.

I smiled big and bowed. I went outside grinning like crazy.

* * *

***Normal POV***

"How is it, Gie-chan?" asked Sakuno. "Ah! There you are, Sakuno-chan!" shouted a girl. "Ah, Momoka-chan, sorry, sorry, I've to escort this girl from the airport" said Sakuno.

Momoka looked at Gie and smiled, "I'm Momoka, 15 years old". Gie smiled back at her, "Gie, 15" she replied. "Eeh? We're at the same age?" asked Momoka. Sakuno smiled and nodded.

"Aah… I'll do _**homestay**_ at… Kunimitsu…" Gie said as she read the name.

"Eeh? You're staying with Tezuka-senpai?" asked Sakuno surprisedly. "Who's that?" asked Gie plainly. Sakuno fell on the ground anime style.

* * *

"He is the captain of tennis team!" said Sakuno. "Really? Then I guess I'll wait him practice" replied Gie.

"Ah, Gie-chan, I know that it's late… but, how much suitcases do you bring here?" asked Sakuno nervously. "Hm? Just one" replied Gie.

"J- Just one? You're going to stay here until graduation, how much clothes do you bring? What about uniforms? Other things?" asked Sakuno, beginning to panic.

* * *

"Heh? Now that you say that… I only bring… Ah, wait! Don't just open my suitcase!" Gie shouted at Momoka who opened her suitcase.

Inside there were only… The newest design laptop, a big brown envelope, the latest hand phone and a cute black rabbit doll.

Sakuno, Momoka and Gie were frozen right on the spot. "Y- You…" said Sakuno. "Don't bring clothes… furthermore… u-under g-garments? Are you really a girl?" asked Momoka finishing Sakuno's sentence.

* * *

Gie scrubbed her head, her eyes glanced at the corner of the corridor, "Ah, well, I'll buy… them… later when I get home" her voice trailed off.

"How much money do you bring? Have you exchange them into yen?" asked Momoka. Gie laughed nervously. "Gie-chan!" shouted Sakuno seriously.

"Ah, eh, well…" replied Gie stuttering. "Don't tell me, you don't bring money…" said Momoka sweat dropped.

"Ah, No! I bring them! I have changed them into yen!" said Gie. "So, how much is it?" asked Momoka.

Gie mumbled. "Hah? I can't hear you" said Momoka. "I said, I brought more than 500 million yen with me in cash! I have more in my bank account!" shouted Gie with red face.

* * *

"5- 500 million?" asked Momoka in disbelief. "Cash?" asked Sakuno with large eyes. "And you have more in your bank account?" asked both of them in unison.

Gie blushed. "W- Well, I- I got overly excited… and… I thought I won't buy anything than food, so… I exchange a bit of my money…" explained Gie.

"I- is it not enough? I- I guess I'll exchange some more…" said Gie. 'Uwaah… How embarrassing… The money I exchanged sure won't be enough' thought Gie.

"Wait! I think it's more than enough!" said Momoka. "Gie-chan… You bring 500 million yen to buy… food? And where do you put it?" asked Sakuno.

"Well… I eat much… so… yeah. Ah, I put them inside my jacket, and many other place" replied Gie. "Just ask Tezuka-senpai to accompany you buying your daily needs, we both have something to do later" said Momoka.

"Are you sure… it's enough?" asked Gie. Sakuno nodded. "B- But my food?" asked Gie. "Ask Tezuka-senpai for advice~" replied Momoka.

* * *

"But first… let's do something about that hair of yours" said Momoka as she showed them her comb.

"WAIT! NO!" shouted Gie as she dodged Sakuno and Momoka

KRRIINGG!

"That's the last bell for today, now off to Tezuka-senpai!" shouted Gie as she ran to the court.

* * *

**So That's the first Chapter! :D  
**

**Nyahaha~**

**I hope u Like this new STORY~**

**RnR please?**

**Please? Please cutie pie?**

**Thanks :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :)**

**READ IT FIRST UNTIL CHAP 5!**

**THEN U CAN JUDGE ;;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping?

**AthenaSnowHime : Thank you very much for reading this ff :)**

**Egichuu : Well, well, let's not make the readers wait, onee-chan! Disclaimer~**

**AthenaSnowHime : I own Prince of Tennis! Nyahaha!**

**Athena-san : Wait, the POLICES ARE HERE!**

**Egichuu : *dumbfound* Huh? How come?**

**COPS : Put your hands in your head, if you don't want to die! I get some information that, a girl is faking ownership of Prince of Tennis!**

**AthenaSnowHime : Okay, okay! I do NOT own Prince of Tennis, never Have and never will! Satisfy?**

**Cops : Well, yeah, bye. Sorry to barge in like that *go out and disappear***

**Egichuu : They come just like that?**

**Athena-san : Oh, well, here it is, Chapter 2~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Shopping?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HER SECRET AND ADVENTURE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Tennis court, 15 minutes before Gie ran to the court***

"The practice is over!" announce Sumire. "Go and take a shower, you stinks!" mocked Sumire. "BURNING! Of course we are! We practice hard!" said Kawamura as he walked with his racket.

"Oh, and Tezuka?" asked Sumire. Tezuka glanced at his couch. "What is it?" he asked politely. "After you took a shower, stay at the court for a while" said Sumire.

"Huh? Why?" asked Tezuka. Sumire just smiled and went ahead to the teachers' office. 'So, Gie will do homestay with Tezuka- kah…' thought Sumire as she smirked.

* * *

***15 minutes later***

"Later, buchou" said all of the members as they went back to their houses. Tezuka sat at the corner of the court.

'I wonder why Ryuzaki-sensei wants me to stay back' thought Tezuka.

"What are you doing here!" whispered Momoshiro to Inui who was hiding behind the bushes. "I should ask you the same" replied Inui.

"Well, we all wonder why Ryuzaki-sensei asked him to stay" replied Fuji grinning. "Ssst! He can hear us, Ah! The new girl" said Momoshiro.

* * *

Gie ran as quick as she can to Tezuka, letting her messy golden hair flew behind her because of the wind. She brought her only suitcase with her.

"Senpai, etto, Is your name… Kunimitsu?" asked Gie politely as she read the paper. "Yes it is. My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu" replied Tezuka.

"Wait, did she just ask for his name? Why?" asked Momoshiro in low voice. "I dunno, let's just watch what will happen" replied Fuji.

"The principal said that I will do _**homestay **_at your house…" explained Gie. "Really?" asked Tezuka surprisedly.

* * *

"Excuse me… what is homestay?" asked Momoshiro stupidly. "Just ask Mr. Google" teased Fuji. "Ii data" replied Inui.

"My parents are overseas, which mean there will be just us at the house, are you convenient with that?" asked Tezuka. "Yup, why not?" asked Gie plainly.

"They're going to live together… alone… under one roof… boy and girl… One good thing, or should I said a big trouble? … Is that Tezuka don't have hormones" mumbled Momoshiro.

"Well, I also wonder if that girl knew what Tezuka means just now. She seemed clueless" said Fuji teasingly. "Ii data" said Inui.

* * *

"Okay, so is that your only suitcase?" asked Tezuka. Gie blushed. "Etto, if you don't mind, can you… accompany me to buy my daily need?" asked Gie nervously.

"Well, that won't hurt me. So what will you buy?" asked Tezuka. Gie blushed, "I think the correct question is, what do I bring"

.

.

.

.

.

Tezuka didn't reply. Gie laughed nervously. "I only bring my laptop and hand phone" her voice trailed off.

"I see. Let's go now, seeing you have so many things to buy" said Tezuka. Gie smiled at him.

* * *

***At the biggest mall***

Gie and Tezuka was at the entrance of the mall. "Woah, it's big" commented Gie. "This mall sells lots of things" explained Tezuka.

The first shop they saw was the shop which sold bedroom things. "What shall I buy?" asked Gie to no one.

"You don't have to buy the bed" said Tezuka. "Hmm, Oh! Pillow~" said Gie as se went to the pillow section. She took 3 pillows around her height with rabbit model.

* * *

"Cupboard!" said Gie as he pointed at the section. Tezuka held her head and turned her body to curtain section.

"I have unused cupboard" said Tezuka. Gie nodded and went to the curtain section. She took ALL the rabbit modeled curtain.

"I think we don't have anything more to buy here, let's pay them" said Tezuka as he opened his wallet. Gie stopped him though.

"Wait! I'll pay them myself" said Gie. She unzipped her jacket a bit and took out her rabbit wallet.

"It's all 5.500.000 yen. Are you paying it with card?" asked the cashier politely. Gie shook her head. "No, I'll pay them in cash" said Gie as she handed the cashier the exact amount of money and went outside.

* * *

The second store they went was under garment store. Tezuka waited outside while Gie went inside.

"I'm not children! I'm not lost! I'm 15!" shouted Gie as a tall woman brought her outside. "_**Is there anyone who lost sight of their child?**_" asked the woman fluently in English.

Tezuka left a chuckled. He raised his arm. "I'm her school mates, she is telling the truth, she is 15" said Tezuka. The woman put her down.

* * *

"I still don't believe that though, well, if she is 15, as the **big boyfriend**, why don't you accompany her inside?" declared the woman.

"Ah, wait NO!" shouted Gie with red face. The woman looked at Gie. "We're not… boyfriend or anything…" she explained.

'Well… if this girl doesn't buy her under wears here; she will be in my house without it? But I'll enter the shop? Well it's better than the other option' thought Tezuka.

"I'll accompany her. Please let her buy" said Tezuka with a little blush on his face as he took Gie's hand and went inside. Gie was blushing madly.

* * *

Tezuka went inside and sat, looking at other direction. "Hurry up and choose them. I won't see anything anyway" said Tezuka. Gie nodded and buy lots of them.

After Gie paid them, she took Tezuka's hand and went outside. "I won't get inside that damn old woman's shop again! Hmph!" said Gie.

"It's also your fault for being so small" said Tezuka as he patted Gie's head. 'Usually I got mad if someone called me like that, but whatever, I will be in his care, so I'll let it through' thought Gie.

* * *

The third until eight shop they entered was the boutiques. Gie bought many different clothes, started from childish clothes, until stylish clothes, she also brought many rabbit ears jacket, as a stock, and night gowns.

"What will I buy next?" asked Gie as she hummed. "You paid all of these in cash, just how much money do you have there in your wallet?" asked Tezuka.

"I have many of these wallets inside my jacket, inside each of this wallet, contain about 50 million yen, I think" explained Gie.

"Girls accessories…" said Tezuka as he stopped at the shop. Gie's eyes became sparkling. "Woah, cool~" she commented.

* * *

"Tezuka-san, Tezuka-san, does this rabbit ear suits me?" asked Gie as she put on the rabbit ears. "It suits you very much" praises Tezuka.

'Wait, did I just say that out loud?'

Gie blushed as she put the rabbit ears in the basket, then she put almost each of the accessories inside the basket.

She paid all of them and went to Tezuka. 'Heh, I don't normally remember 3 syllables name, ah, whatever~' thought Gie.

* * *

"Did you see that? Did you hear that?" asked Momoshiro as he drank some of his coffee at the shop across the accessories shop.

"Yes. This is getting interesting" commented Fuji. "Ii data" said Inui.

* * *

"What will we buy again?" asked Gie cheery. "What about some latest game in your laptop or handphone?" asked Tezuka.

"I don't need that" replied Gie. "Huh?" said Tezuka. "After all, I am the one who made those" explained Gie.

.

.

.

.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "… Part time job?" he asked. Gie nodded. "Yup, at Fushigi's programming section. I've worked since 4 years ago" explained Gie.

.

.

.

.

"I see where you're getting that much money" commented Tezuka. Gie smiled, "This way I can survive"

"I think these are all we need to buy. What do you plan to eat for dinner?" asked Tezuka. "Tezuka-san will cook?" asked Gie.

"If you want, but we could—" "I want to eat Tezuka-san homemade" declared Gie. "I see, then let's buy the ingredients" replied Tezuka.

* * *

They went in the supermarket.

"Just for you to know senpai, I eat much. Back in Paris, they said that I eat thrice of adult man" said Gie.

"…Let's just buy ingredients for five people" said Tezuka. "Yes~"

* * *

***Skip time, inside Tezuka's house***

Gie followed behind, with large eyes. "You live alone in this large house?" she asked surprisedly. "Yeah" was his answer, then there is a long silence.

After a while, they stood in front of a room, which was on the second floor, at the right of Tezuka's room. "You can use this room" he said and left her alone.

Gie nodded and went inside with her suitcase and packages. She looked around the room, inside there was a big single bed, a big studying table, and a big cupboard.

* * *

It was a bit dusty but still, it was pretty in Gie's opinion. 'Simple, yet elegant'

She cleaned the room without leaving a single dust on the corner. Then she pushed the bed to the corner left of the room.

She opened the cupboard and put her clothes inside. She placed the things she had bought tidily.

She placed her laptop on the studying desk and ran down to 1st floor with her mobile phone.

* * *

Tezuka was still cooking dinner, after all its dinner for five. Gie ran down and saw him. "Tezuka-san, give me your number~" she said pleadingly.

She stumbled over her foot and landed with her face. "Ouchie…" Tezuka looked at the girl and decided to help her stand up.

To his surprised Gie already stand up. "Your… number?" asked Gie a bit awkward. Tezuka gave her his mobile phone.

* * *

"The kitchen is here" said Tezuka as he let her see the kitchen. "The bathroom is there" he pointed at the door near the living room. Gie nodded.

"Dinner~ Dinner~" said Gie as she sat on the dining table. "How about your school uniforms?" asked Tezuka from the kitchen.

"Ah, tomorrow I'll wear it at the school" replied Gie. Then there's a long silence. "What did you like to do in Paris?" asked Tezuka.

* * *

"I do ballet and tennis" replied Gie. "Ah, that woman at the shop is really rude, don't you think?" asked Gie.

Gie could hear Tezuka chuckled. "It's not funny! I'm not a child anymore, I do job, I enter high school, I am 15 already!" said Gie as she puffed her cheek.

"I am 182 cm" said Tezuka. JLEB! An arrow stabbed Gie's body. "I- I am… 148 cm…" said Gie full of despair.

* * *

Tezuka placed the foods on the table. "I heard if you eat much, you'll grow" said Tezuka. "Really? Then it means I will be taller, right?" asked Gie.

Tezuka nodded and took a sit. "Itadakimasu" they both said and ate the food. Just like Gie had said. She ate 4 people food, while Tezuka ate one.

"Tell me more about your teammates regulars~" said Gie.

* * *

***Gie POV***

"There is Ryoma Echizen" said Tezuka. "He—" "I don't want to hear anything about that Chiby-kun!"

"… There is… Kaidoh, he is like a snake. He wore bandana, and trained himself very hard. He is admirable" praised Tezuka.

* * *

'So, he is… Viper-san'

* * *

"… There is Fuji" said Tezuka. "He… is called the prodigy, he is always grinning… He is dangerous, avoid him. He even said that Inui's juice is delicious"

* * *

'Fuji? Like… Mount Fuji? I think I can remember his name'

* * *

"Oishi, he is vice-captain, after me. He does double one with Eiji. He is kind and loves his teammates. I guess some people call him 'mother hen'?" explained Tezuka.

* * *

'Mother hen? Oishi is way shorter to remember'

* * *

"Eiji, he is an acrobatic boy, he usually ends his sentence with 'nya' like a cat. He is kind and childish. Oishi and he is best partner" praises Tezuka.

* * *

'Neko-san!'

* * *

"Kawamura. He is a shy boy, but once he touches his racket, his personality changes, he loves shouting and has incredible strength. He is the son of sushi shop"

* * *

'Sushi-san~ Sushi, sushi, sushi~ Now I'm getting hungry…'

* * *

"There is also Inui. He wore rectangular glasses, he is very observant. He is the one who organize our practice schedule. He always brings his notes anywhere, and be careful, he loves getting other secret photo"

* * *

'Inu-san? Inu… Dog? Observant? Huh? Photo?'

* * *

"Then, Momoshiro. He is childish and a cheerful person, though he is a bit dumb" mocked Tezuka teasingly.

* * *

'Momo? Momo-chan~'

* * *

"That's all, anything more?" asked Tezuka. "What about you?" I asked.

"Me? Hm, the only thing Inui had said to me is that I like to make my teammate run laps…" said Tezuka. I laughed a bit.

"Your team sounds fun. I wonder what my team is like" I said. "Fun? Is it?" he asked back.

I smiled, "Yup, there is you, Chiby-kun, Fuji-san, Momo-chan, Viper-san, Neko-san, Inu-san, Sushi-san and Oishi-senpai" I said, remembering the names.

* * *

"Better sleep now, you have to go to school early with me tomorrow, right? And there will be competition tomorrow" said Tezuka as he went upstairs, followed by Gie.

They went inside their room, and sleep peacefully.

"_Just how will my teams like?"_

* * *

**Done~**

**Yey~ Yey~ :3**

**Anyone review please? :)**

**Thx for RnR~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Selection Place

**Egichuu : Yo! Long time no see~**

**AthenaSnowHime : You stole the spotlight!**

**Athena-san : Now, now, it's okay alright? It's not like she uses our name in her new story without even telling us *sarcasm***

**Egichuu : Yes! You use my name… well not literally… But you still did!**

**AthenaSnowHime : So do you want me to change the name?**

**Athena-san : You already create the story, so let's just keep it like that~**

**AthenaSnowHime : Y- You dare to be in her side? Oooh, I see… so that's how it is…**

**Egichuu : How is it? I don't understand?**

**Athena-san : Egichuu! Let's both abandon my twin sister!**

**AthenaSnowHime : See! Hmph!**

**Egichuu : Don't count me in *sweat drop* Anyway, disclaimer, please?**

**Athena-san : AthenaSnowaHime doesn't own Prince of Tennis, if she did, she would… be abandoned by me! Nyahahaha~**

**Egichuu : Anyway, minna san~ Enjoy the story~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Selection Test**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Her Secret and Struggle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***At Inui's secret place***

"There is 83% that this will be a success" said Inui. Sumire smiled. "Then do it, today, after school"

Inui nodded, "Okay…"

* * *

***At Principal office***

Gie and Tezuka entered. The principal, who was still sitting on his chair, turned back to see them. A smirk grew in his face.

"Gie, your uniforms have been prepared. They're at the school infirmary" said the principal. Gie easily nodded and they excuse themselves.

* * *

***At school infirmary***

Tezuka opened the door. He noticed the uniform neatly folded on the desk. He took it and gave it to Gie. After a while, Gie wore the uniform and appeared by Tezuka.

"It's cool~" commented Gie happily. Tezuka took a comb on the desk, "Sit here, I'll comb your hair" he said.

Gie flinched. "W- Wait! Why?" she asked. "Your hair is messy" said Tezuka plainly. Gie thought hard to find a way to get out from there.

* * *

"A- Ah, it's nearly the first bell, s- so" her voice trailed off. Tezuka took her hand and put her in front of him. "It won't be long" he said.

Gie shut her eyes tightly, waiting for Tezuka's hand. Tezuka gently touch the back of Gie's hair, and she got goose bump.

'Her hair is sensitive… I see' thought Tezuka as he continued to comb her hair neatly. After that, they parted way and went to their own classroom.

* * *

***Skip time, LUNCH. At Sakuno's***

Sakuno was thinking about Gie, who had disappeared. Not realizing the presence of a certain prodigy right beside her.

"Ne…" the boy said, waking up Sakuno from her daze. "Eh, ah, R- Ryoma-kun…" she mumbled the name of the boy.

"You're not eating?" he asked again. Sakuno blushed, "I'm not hungry… And where are senpai-tachis?"

"Left" said Ryoma shortly. Sakuno blushed even harder, 'It means just the two of us here…?'

"You really don't eat much, do you? You won't get taller, you see~" said the boy teasingly. "Mou, stop teasing me Ryoma-kun… And it's not like you are 'that' tall…" mumbled Sakuno. Ryoma flinched a bit but decided to leave it like that.

* * *

"There will be a selection test for females tennis regulars today!" said a girl who was eating a big bread. Her friends shouted, "NANI?"

"Apparently, the females regulars will train in the same place with the other regulars!" she said, "Oh my gosh! I want to try it! But then again, I dunno how to" pouted the other girl.

"I know the basic, but if I'm alone… then that's a no" said the other girl.

Sakuno listened carefully. Then he smirked, "Don't lose, you've been playing for years now"

* * *

Sakuno blushed, "M- Mou, I know that I'm not that good… But I'll try my best!" said Sakuno determined.

Sakuno parted with Ryoma and went to the teacher's room, to enter the selection test.

"Obaa-chan, I want to take the test" said Sakuno shyly. Sumire smiled, "Write your name and class here" replied Sumire.

'What about Gie-chan?' thought Sakuno for a moment. "What's wrong?" asked Sumire. Sakuno blushed, embarrassed that she had day dreaming.

* * *

"E- Eh, Gie-chan takes part in it right?" asked Sakuno. Sumire smiled. "Just wait and see, even if she doesn't write here, I will write her name" said Sumire while ending it with mumbling.

* * *

***Skip time, after school, Tennis court***

"Saku-chan!" said Gie. Sakuno looked around in the mist of people to… find no one. "H- Help!" Gie's voice was drafted away.

Sakuno looked around once again, 'Where is she?' Then realization struck her. 'Look carefully at people body's area'

Sakuno looked around and found Gie was sprawled. She was too… short, after all.

* * *

"_**People in this school are just too tall!**_" protested Gie. Sakuno laughed awkwardly, she just knew that Gie was talking about school, people, and tall. "How's people in European?" asked Sakuno.

Gie pouted, "People everywhere are just like a titan!" "Kyaaa~ Kawaii!" shouted an unfamiliar high pitch voice.

Gie looked at the source of the voice. It was… I mean, they were twins. "So~ short" said the girl who has a mole below her right blue eye.

'This girl has different eye color' thought Sakuno as she gazed at the girl. "What is it, _senpai_?" asked Gie who emitted dark aura from her body.

* * *

"I'm not that SHORT!" she shouted as she ran somewhere. Sakuno chuckled. Then the girl was smacked by her twin whose mole was below her left blue eye.

"It's rude to say that to our junior, Aori" said the twin with red hair. "But it's true, Akari~" protested the other girl with dark blue hair. The girl shrugged.

Gie was running and bumped into a wall. "Ouchie…" she said. In front of her, stood a tall, violet hair woman.

"You okay?" asked the girl. Gie apologized quickly, "Sorry. I'm Gie, transfer student, by the way~" The girl smiled, "I'm Kisaki, 3rd year… So you're also participating in this?"

* * *

Gie smiled, "Yup~" "I'm the former captain of the girl regulars" Gie's eyes went sparkling, "Cool~"

"EHEM EHEM MIKE TEST ONE THREE ONE TWO" Sumire's voice echoed through the court.

"PLEASE WAIT OUTSIDE THE COURT AND COME IN, IF YOUR NAME WAS CALLED" said Sumire.

* * *

All of the crowd went out. Inside the court, the regulars were sitting at the referees sit.

Momoshiro and Sumire at Court A. Tezuka and Inui at Court B. Fuji and Eiji at Court C. Kaidoh and Oishi at Court D. Ryoma and Kawamura at Court E.

"RUNI TEMURI AND YUTTY MIZAKA **COURT A**! MINA KITA AND FREAN TAKAMURA **COURT B**! BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

* * *

***Skip Time, for a while***

"LAYLA KAPPO AND TYRAN HUSKY **COURT A**! TAYORI TAKAI AND HINA TWINSKY **COURT B**! AORI MIKANI AND TRIPSY TRICKY AT **COURT C**! AKARI MIKANI AND DESSY CREAM **COURT D**! SAKUNO RYUZAKI AND CAROLINE **COURT E**!"

* * *

Mikani twins tossed their hand together and ran inside the court. A tall mother like woman also walked in the court gracefully. A glassed girl also walked in while humming. And Sakuno, walked in shyly, with red face.

Each of them took a racket and went in the court.

Eiji smiled, "You are twins, nya~" Aori smiled back, "Yup~"

Oishi smiled at Akari, causing Akari to get goose bump, "You're twins" Akari smiled, "Yeah…"

Fuji and Kaidoh cleared throat and sound the whistle.

* * *

"One set match, Mikani to serve!" shouted the two of them. Both of the twins smirked. They threw the ball to the sky, Akari with her right hand, and Aori with her left hand.

They both hit the ball lightly; their opponent hit it back to the other side of the court. Akari and Aori smirked.

They both spun with their non-dominant hand to support their bodies and then they jumped and hit the ball back.

This made both Oishi and Eiji awed. "They play acrobatic tennis like me, nya~" said Eiji almost sounded as he squealed.

The game ended rather quickly, with wins, of course for the Mikani's twins, 6 – love.

Eiji raised his left hand at the same time with Oishi, signaling that their courts were empty.

* * *

Eiji took a glance at the court B, he was gaping. The girl with green hair, tied in ponytail was humming as she hit the ball easily at the side where her opponent doesn't look.

What surprised him more was that, the girl seemed like she predicted what her opponent will do. "W… wow…" commented Eiji amazed.

At the same time, Oishi took a rest and went to court A to drink his water.

* * *

"Yo, Momo, have you seen someone…" Oishi didn't finish the sentence as he felt relaxing aroma, which can made him fell asleep.

In the court stood a tall brown hair woman with sweet smile, her opponent kneeled in front of her. As if telling the spectators that she couldn't play any longer. "Game set and match! Winner, Layla Kappo, 4 – love!"

A braid hair girl hit the ball to her opponent blind spots. She could easily win the game if she's more accurate and has more stamina.

She and her opponent were panting hard, but she still ran and tried her best, knowing her… _little crush_ was watching her.

* * *

After a while, she won the game and smiled at Ryoma who was smirking. "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki" he said. Sakuno pouted a bit and parted with him.

* * *

"KISAKI FUSHIGI AND YUNI GONTA **COURT A**! GIE AND VINT CLISH **COURT B**! BLAH BLAH ! CRAUDY KUREJI AND GLINC DREW **COURT E**!"

Gie smiled at the girl beside her. "Let's do our best, ne, buchou~" Kisaki smiled back at her and patted her head, "Good luck" Then they went in the court.

A really tall girl with blonde hair which curled by her shoulder, went inside the court, she was smirking.

* * *

Kaidoh was taking a break as he decided to take a look at court B. Inui noticed his presence. "Hello, Kaidoh" Kaidoh replied back, "Fsshh, hello, Inui-senpai"

"One set match, first serve Clish" said Tezuka as he was looking at the players. 'Vint Clish is a tall girl, she is standing in the middle of her area. While Gie, who has tied her hair into high pony tail, but… still as messy as ever, she was a… short one indeed, not just that, she was standing at the edge of the court'

* * *

Vint threw the ball high in the sky, and smacked the ball. The ball went in the… net. "Fault!" said Tezuka. Vint, embarrassed, took the ball and hit it way higher than herself.

Gie ran below the ball, stand with both of her feet's heel opposed, bent her knees, and… jump. To the spectators surprised, she reached the ball and hit it lightly, and accurately and the edge of the court.

"15-love!" Gie took the ball and threw it to the sky. Vint was taking the stance when the ball went past her. "30-love"

The game continued with Gie's certain win, she played gracefully and hit the ball lightly, fast and most of all… accurately.

Sometimes she stretched her left arm to the sky and the right one to the opponent. While lifting her left foot, she spun and hit the ball again.

* * *

"She is doing ballet, Ii data" said Inui. Tezuka overheard this and looked at the girl. 'Really? Ballet?' thought Tezuka as he gave a faint smile. He touched his own cheek, 'Wait? Did I just smile?' thought Tezuka.

Unknown to him, there was Inui who secretly… and successfully get the picture of Tezuka. Tezuka thought a bit and declared, "Inui, 20 laps NOW"

* * *

Inui ran through the court. 'At least he didn't find out about the picture' thought Inui. "And, delete that picture" 'Oh, sh*t'

Inui ran past Court A. 'This girl… the moment she hit the ball, she had done many decision in her head…' thought Inui as he stopped. "Ii data"

Ryoma sat on the referee's sit bored. "Kawamura-senpai, it's so boring" he exclaimed. Kawamura smiled, "It's something we have to do"

Ryoma threw his tennis racket to Kawamura's hand. Suddenly Kawamura shouted, "OH MAN BURNING! MAN SHOULDN'T FEEL BORED!"

* * *

"Well, of course he could, ya know?" said a girl sarcastically. "You're?" asked Ryoma without giving her even a bit attention.

"Craudy" she said as she took position in the court. "1 set game, first serve Kureji" said Kawamura who had put back his racket on his bag.

Craudy, the tall girl, smirked and started hitting, or… smacking, the ball. 'She plays power game, boring…' thought Ryoma as he rested his head at his hand.

"Power game, I see, we have the same type of tennis" said Kawamura. Craudy laughed like devil in the match, too much that Ryoma felt really disturbed.

* * *

"Game set and match, Craudy Kureji, 6 – 2" said Kawamura. It was the last game in the selection test, all the participants were going home.

Then, Seigaku regulars begun their meeting along with Sumire.

"So, what do you think?" asked Fuji who was grinning. "The twins are good players, nya~!" exclaimed Eiji happily.

"Twins?" asked Momoshiro. "Yup, and the one in my court is really cute, nya~" replied Eiji with cat smiled.

"I think that Gie is good" mumbled Tezuka. All of the members, minus Ryoma, gapped. "What is it?" asked Tezuka.

* * *

'B- Tezuka-buchou actually praised a girl? I really want to ask, but I don't want to run laps TT_TT' thought all of the members. "Ii data" mumbled Inui.

"The buchou of the girls regulars are also good, and that relaxing girl" said Sumire. "Sensei, their names are Kisaki Fushigi and Layla Kappo, I guess" said Inui as he opened his textbook.

"The tallest girl also good" said Kawamura in low voice. "Aarggh, it won't end if we just speak like this" said Momoshiro in despair.

"Let's just say one name in our head who we think is a perfect candidate for the new regulars team" said Fuji as he was grinning.

"I say, Tayori Takai, she was humming all the way in the court" said Fuji. 'What the hell is that related with tennis?' thought Oishi and Eiji.

"Gie, she has high technique" said Tezuka once again, praising the little girl. 'T- Tezuka… don't tell me, you have fetish on _short_ people…' thought Eiji and Momoshiro. 'Ii data' thought Inui.

"Fsshhh, the relaxing girl, Layla" said Kaidoh. 'Relaxing girls?'

"Kisaki Fushigi" said Momoshiro, "… Ryuzaki" said Ryoma, causing half of the members' eyes got larger. Eiji smirked and pushed Ryoma's arm a bit. "Hey!" he replied annoyed.

"Aori/Akari Mikani" said Eiji and Oishi in harmony. "Craudy" said Kawamura in low voice. Sumire clapped her hands once to get attention, "Okay, tomorrow we will tell them"

* * *

**RnR pls :)**


End file.
